


I'LL KEEP YOU WARM

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, blow jobs mentioned, let's suppose that when Alex is thirty years old he knows how to use Instagram, young Al and Mi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Young Alex and Miles go to Paris for a weekend. Unfortunately, the heating at the hotel is out of order and Miles has to find a way to keep Alex warm.





	

Alex and Miles reached the hotel that Miles had booked in Paris. The sight over the city was amazing but unfortunately, the heating was out of order. The hotel was doing some maintenance works involving the heating and the room felt ice cold. 

“Now you know why a room with such a beautiful view is so cheap,” Alex said, shrugging into his coat. It didn’t look like he had any intention to take it out soon and Miles chuckled.

“It’s not so cold, Al,” he said trying to convince Alex that he was exaggerating a bit. Alex was definitely more sensitive to the cold than he was and it often happened that Miles walked around in t-shirt while Alex was wearing a sweater. 

“Now I take you out for dinner and then we’ll go straight under the blankets. We’re so tired that I bet we are going to fall asleep immediately and you won’t have the time to feel any cold”

Alex didn’t look reassured enough by Miles’ theory so the younger boy put both his hands on Alex’s arms and began to move them up and down in the attempt to warm his friend and improve his mood. 

“After dinner we can also go to a pub so you can have all the alcohol you need to get warm,” Miles added with a big smile and now Alex looked a little bit more enthusiastic.

“Okay, Miles. Let’s go immediately out of here. Let’s go out and spend all the money you saved booking this ice-cold hotel room,” Alex said as he hurried toward the door.

The two friends wandered around a bit searching for a nice restaurant. The hotel was situated in a very nice area of the city center so they did not take too much time to find a nice place for dinner. They enjoyed their meal and they soon began to speak about their project of making an album together. The two boys were dreaming about it almost night and day and it was now time to decide if they could really do something like that given the fact they both had their own separated careers. Miles was not in a band anymore so the only problem could be Alex’s band but, honestly, Alex’s bandmates did not seem eager to go back on studio anytime soon and when Alex had joked about him going on tour with Miles with a side project, Nick, Matt and Jamie had told him that they would be a great duo. 

After dinner, they spent a couple of hours inside a cozy pub drinking beer and talking fervently about their project. They had already written some lines of few songs and they had already decided how they wanted the album to sound. Miles was blatantly happy to see Alex’s face lighting up when he was talking and he had to force himself do not stare too much at his sweet lips and do not pay too much attention to the fact that Alex’s knee was constantly brushing his thigh. When Alex rested his head on his shoulder almost snuggling into his neck, Miles decided that Alex was tipsy enough and it was time to go to bed. Miles never felt embarrassed to hug Alex, stroke his hair or tell him he loved him but he felt a bit uncomfortable since the night he had dreamt about kissing him. After then, he realized that even if he had only girlfriends in his life, he felt attracted to his best mate and he really wanted to kiss him. He had tried carefully to figure out if Alex felt the same but Alex’s signals were always a little bit confused and conflicting. Sometimes Alex stared at him with dreamy eyes and looked as if he wanted to kiss him but every time Miles was close to do something, the boy always run away from him with an excuse and for this reason, Miles decided that everything was just a figment of his imagination.

 

They went back to the hotel around one in the morning and Alex didn’t say anything about the cold in the room when they entered into it. He rummaged through the closet to search for another blanket so now he had three of them on his bed. He decided also do not take off his clothes and instead, he added a sweatshirt to the sweater he was already wearing, another pair of socks and kept the scarf around his neck. Miles couldn’t help but smile while looking at him getting ready for the night.

“My God, Alex, you’re so fucking sexy! Be careful tonight, I might attack you when you’re sleeping” Miles said chuckling and Alex made a face to him.

“Better you don’t take your little friend out of your boxer brief, Miles, or he will freeze instantly and the doctor must cut it,” Alex replied bracing himself as he slipped into his cold bed. Miles was still chuckling for Alex’s retort and, above of all, for the image of himself attacking Alex in bed during the night. It would have taken minimum ten minutes to get the boy out of all the clothes he was wearing and the image made him laugh even more loudly. 

“Am I so funny?” Alex asked looking at Miles slipping under the covers of his bed with half of the clothes he was wearing and with just two blankets covering him.

“Yes” Miles simply replied as he looked at Alex curling himself into a ball, not wanting to extend his legs in the cold bed, trying to keep the warmth around his tiny body.

“Look at the sight, Al” Miles said pointing at the huge window at the side of Alex’s bed. Alex rolled on his side and looked at the beautiful view. He listened to Miles’ voice telling him interesting things about the city and explaining in details what he had planned to do the morning after and for a moment Alex forgot he was freezing.

“I thought we should go till the top, if we don’t die tonight for the cold,” Miles said giggling a little while he was pointing at the Tour Eiffel in front of them.

“I really hope I won’t die tonight, Mi. Sing me something so I fall asleep” 

Miles began to sing softly and both the boys closed their eyes. Miles was tired and it didn’t take too much to his voice to trail off but Alex was still wide-awake and so he called him.

“Miles?”

Miles snapped out of his torpor and felt Alex’s teeth chatter for the cold.

“Alex, are you really feeling so cold?” the boy asked visibly concerned as he looked at Alex shivering.

“Yes, and I can’t fall asleep”

“Okay, come here into my bed then. But you need to take off your clothes”

“What? Are you serious, Mi?”

“Don’t you remember the documentary about the Eskimos? And for sure, at school, they explained you how to keep someone warm when he’s freezing. Come on, take off the sweater and one pair of socks and come here under the covers. Then you have to take off all the rest of the clothes except for your boxer briefs and I’ll do the same,” Miles said in a serious tone. He was extremely worried for Alex and didn’t think for a moment at the consequences of his brilliant idea, at the fact that it would be a torture for him to stay half-naked close to Alex and simply sleep.  
Alex felt so cold that decided to believe Miles’ words and therefore, he did what his friend asked him to do. He crawled under the blankets of Miles’ bed and then took off all the clothes except for his boxer. The sheets were warm beneath his body because Miles had shifted a little backward leaving him the warm place where he was before. Alex turned on his right side and he felt incredibly warm when Miles spooned him, his warm chest pressed against his cold back. Miles shivered a little when he hugged Alex but, within a couple of seconds, he felt much better.

“Sorry” Alex said noticing Miles’ shivering.

“I am okay. Goodnight Al.”

“Goodnight Mi.”

 

At the crack of dawn, Alex opened his eyes. The light was still feeble but it was enough to wake Alex who was definitely a morning person. He looked outside the window taking in the sight of the city and he basked into Miles’ warm embrace. He had to admit that his friend had been right. He had a very good sleep and felt totally restored, ready to do all the things Miles had planned for the day. He closed his eyes and sighed happily and it was then that he noticed that there was something hard pressed against his butt. He immediately realized that ‘the thing’ was Miles’ cock and unexpectedly, he did not feel uncomfortable. Actually, he had to admit that he loved the contact a lot.  
Alex sighed silently as thousands of thoughts began to run through his mind and involuntarily his butt grazed against Miles’ hard-on. Miles suddenly awoke and realized in horror that he had his hard cock pressed against Alex’s butt and he moved back terrified, apologizing immediately with his friend.

“I-I am sorry Alex” Miles said stuttering, visibly embarrassed for the situation.

“No, Miles, it’s okay” Alex replied in a sweet tone of voice but unfortunately he didn’t manage to reassure Miles as he kept going on apologizing.

“I didn’t… Al…I am really sorry,” Miles repeated barely able to speak for the shame.

Alex didn’t say a word, instead, he shifted backward until his back was against Mile’s chest again and his butt against Miles’ groin again.

“I told you it’s okay” Alex stated quietly and then took Miles’ left hand in his so Miles’ arm was hugging him again. Both the boys remained still and silent for a couple of minutes and they both realized that their breathing had become more labored and uneven. Miles felt a bit confused at the beginning but then he realized what was going on. Al was lying there in his arms clearly enjoying the situation and Miles’ heart began to beat so fast in his chest that he was sure that Alex could hear it. 

Miles decided it was time to do something so he put his nose into Alex’s hair and inhaled. As Alex didn’t protest and, instead, let out a sigh of contentment, Miles decided to be bold and placed a little kiss on Alex’s neck followed by a light bite. This time the boy in his arm moaned and Miles’ heart almost exploded for happiness as he realized without any doubt that Al was feeling something for him and didn’t consider him just his best friend. Miles kept kissing Alex on the neck, the boy moaning every time louder and stroking his butt against Miles’ groin.

The younger boy could not believe what was happening; it was better that he had ever imagined. Every time he had thought about the possibility to have such a physical contact with Alex, he had always imagined that he had to get Alex slightly drunk.

Alex slowly moved Miles’s hand down on his own boxer briefs and Miles almost stopped to breathe noticing how hard he already was. He began stroking Alex slowly with his hand while the boy pressed himself against him. At some point Miles slipped his hand into Alex’s boxer briefs but as soon as he touched his bare skin and stroke him gently, Alex took Miles’ hand away.

Miles froze; he was sure that Alex was thinking that they had gone too far and was already repented of what had happened in the past ten minutes. Miles was still cursing silently to himself when Alex rolled on the opposite side so he could face him. Miles avoid to make eyes contact and Alex lifted his hand and caressed Miles’s cheek smiling lovingly at him before speaking.

“I stopped you because I didn’t want to come into your hand; not yet at least,” he said almost chuckling, keeping his body far from Miles’ one. Miles breathed a sigh of relief and Alex leaned forward to kiss Miles on the lips. The kiss was chaste at the beginning but soon their tongues made the kiss more passionate. Alex could no longer stay away from Miles’ body and he hooked his right leg on Miles’ hip searching for some contact again. Miles took the hint and rolled Alex on his back pressing his body on top of Alex and the two boys stared into each other’s eyes for what it seemed like an eternity.

“Ar-are we going to have sex?” Alex asked hesitantly.

“No”

“No?” Alex asked with a mix of terror, curiosity and surprise.

“Did I disappoint you?”

“No, well, I thought…well, you pinned me down on the mattress and I…”

“I can’t wait to make love to you, Alex. I dreamed about it hundreds of times,” Miles said blushing a little and kissed Alex sweetly. Alex let out a loud moan as he felt Miles’ rocking hips providing some friction and he enjoyed the feeling shamelessly even if he was scared as hell thinking about what was going to happen in the next minutes.

“So…so are we going to make love?” Alex asked almost out of breath. He was doing his best to hide his nervousness but Miles could feel Alex’s heart beating fast against his chest and he smiled.

“We need some items that we don’t have at the moment so the answer is no. You can relax” Miles said resuming the kissing. His words didn’t make Alex relax, instead, his mind began to think about what the hell his friend meant with ‘missing items’. Alex had never been attracted to a boy before and for what he knew, Miles was straight as him, nonetheless, the confidence Miles was showing made Alex doubt about the fact that his friend had only straight relationships. 

“What do you mean…I mean, what do you have in mind exactly?” Alex said in an almost scared tone of voice and Miles stopped kissing his neck to look up at him. He noticed that Alex looked a bit confused and concerned so he decided it was better to give him an adequate explanation.

“When I said we don’t have what we need, I didn’t mean handcuffs, whips or things like that,” Miles said with an amused smile on his face and Alex felt immediately relieved.

“Oh, good. It’s just that for a moment I thought that you want-”

Miles didn’t let him say any other embarrassing things and decided to cut him off with a kiss.

“It’s not that I am an expert because honestly, Alex, you’re my first …but I suppose I need to use some lube or you’ll get hurt. And maybe we should also use a condom. That’s what I meant” Miles said as he broke the kiss and then looked down at Alex who was still staring at him with a mix of terror and excitement.

“Yes, sure” Alex said a little relieved but still a bit nervous at the thought of making love with Miles.

“But we’ll do it when you’re ready. There are other things I suppose I can do with you,” Miles said and his head disappeared form Alex’s eyesight, stopping on his chest. Miles caught Alex’s nipple between his teeth making Alex moans audibly when he bit it lightly, goosebumps covering his body. He then placed featherlike kisses all over Alex’s chest and abdomen and then he slowly moved down toward his groin.

 _-HE’S NOT GOING TO DO WHAT I THINK, IS HE?-_ Alex thought, a mix of excitement and shame blurring his mind. Miles’ mouth had left his navel and now was slowly moving downward.

“M-Miles?” Alex said and Miles looked up to watch Alex’s blushing face. He flashed Alex a reassuring and lovely smile and then his lips moved down until they reached Alex’s cock placing a kiss on it. He then removed the boxer briefs and Alex let out moans of pleasure as Miles’ tongue began to tease him.

 

“Miles… Miles is better you pull back… I.. fuck, I think I am co-coming,” the boy managed to say several minutes later and Miles smiled as he looked up at Alex’s flushed face. Miles did not move away and closed his eyes as Alex came in his mouth. He then laid next to him looking at his friends still trembling, panting heavily with his eyes closed. Miles’ hand reached Alex’s face and his thumb caressed his cheek; when he gave him a soft kiss on the lips, the older boy finally opened his eyes.

“That was…I love you Miles,” Alex said and Miles could not hide the happiness and the bliss in his eyes.

“I love you more than my life, Alex” 

Alex kissed him passionately and to Miles’s surprise, the older boy rolled him on his back and pinned him on the mattress. Honestly, Alex was surprised too of how confident he felt but he knew that he had nothing to be ashamed of when he was with Miles. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was again the same day of the same month, the only difference was the year. Alex looked at Miles still sleeping next to him. Ten years had passed and Alex smiled at the thought of what they had been through. Ten years ago, they had kissed for the first time, confessed their love to each other and made love. Someone had been so crazy to give them his full support so the brief holiday had turned into a three weeks of relentless work. They wrote enough songs for an album and few months later, they went on tour with their own new band. Once they went back to England though, they had to face the reality. Mostly because of Arctic Monkey’s success, they had to calm down a little and although they continued to be in love and see each other whenever it was possible, they could not be into a proper relationship as they wanted. They had ten long, difficult, crazy, happy and complicated years; things did not go always smoothly but they were still together and in love with each other and even if they had not came out officially, their families and their close friends knew they were a couple. 

Alex looked outside the window in front of the bed. Miles had booked the same room in which they had been ten years ago and he smiled as he watched the patch of blue sky through the clouds. It was going to be a better day than the one announced by the weather forecast. It was going to be a better day than the one Miles had organized for their anniversary. It would be the day when everyone would know that they loved each other.

Alex unlocked his phone and took a pic of him next to Miles. There was no better picture to post on his new Instagram account. He had managed to open his own account an hour ago and first thing he did was becoming a follower all the Milex account he knew existed out there, hoping that someone would have checked who was the new follower named alexturner. Alex took a deep breath and posted the picture of his smiling face resting on Miles’ naked chest and added all the tags that came to his mind. He wrote a simple caption at the beginning, just a MILEX IS REAL! but before publishing it, he had decided to write something else. I LOVE YOU MILES, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY was the caption he typed before sharing the picture with the world. 

By the time Miles began to stretch, managed to open his eyes and was able to register any information coming out from Alex’s mouth, the picture had gotten thousands of likes. The comments appeared so fast that Alex could not read them all properly but it looked like that the reaction was positive.

“What are you looking at?” Miles asked with a sleepy voice and even if he was not yet fully awake, he couldn’t help but notice the smile that Alex had on his face. It was not a simple smile to be honest. It was more than a smile, something he had never seen before.

“You know, this Instagram thing…. I like it”

“Are you going to open your own account?”

“Just did it one hour ago”

Miles moved into a sitting position next to Alex. He couldn’t believe himself. Alex had opened an account by himself and was enjoying it.

“Are you going to post something interesting today? Because if you want people following you and liking your pictures….oh sorry, for a moment I forgot that my boyfriend is Alex Turner. I’m sure you can post a trash bin and receive hundreds of like” Miles said chuckling.

“Yes, I am sure I could post my poop and get thousands of likes,” Alex said amused while Miles' face became serious.

“Please, Alex, tell me you’re not going to do it,” Miles said looking a bit worried into Alex’s eyes. Alex still had that strange smile on his face and for a moment Miles was scared he had already done it.

“Don’t tell me you alre-”

“I’m not that dumb, Mi. I have already published something better. It’s a picture I just took with someone I love to the moon and back, someone I want next to me for the rest of my life”

Miles was puzzled. He obviously knew that Alex was talking about him but he couldn’t believe it.

“You’d better check your account, Mi; I did that thing that, you know, I tapped the picture and added your name so you can see the picture in your account,” Alex said and to Miles’ surprise, it looked like he really knew what he was talking about.

Miles took his phone, his heart beating fast. He tried to open his account but his mind was a blur and he couldn’t remember the password.

“Better you show me your phone,” Miles said, his voice almost trembling for the emotions he was feeling.

“Look” Alex said showing his phone to Miles.

Miles couldn’t believe at the picture on the screen. Alex was hugging him while he was sleeping. The caption was his declaration of love.

“Alex,” Miles said taking his eyes off the screen to look at Alex. His mouth was open as if he was about to say something else but truth was that nothing came out. Alex looked at him and smiled. He didn’t need that Miles put his thoughts into words because he could easily read into his eyes, his mind and his heart. And Miles’ eyes, mind and heart were saying he was so happy he could die.

“Happy anniversary, baby” Alex said and leaned forward to reach Miles’ mouth. Miles melted into the sweet kiss and he let his phone slip from his hands and down to the floor. Alex moved on the top of Miles’ body and let as well his phone landing somewhere on the mattress before falling down on the floor too. Luckily, the hotel had changed his furniture and style and now there were two fluffy carpets at each side of the big bed and the falling of both their phones to the ground had not caused any damage. It would be a pity they could not see how many congratulatory messages and how many likes the picture had received while they were busy making love.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my English; I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
